Dream World
by Rimshooter
Summary: Hiatus.
1. Neon Genesis

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own any anime characters/plots/names/etc. This list will grow increasingly long, this is a COMPLETE list of the animes,games, and books that will appear, I own none of them._

[Gundam SEED[Vandread[Deltora Quest[Xenosaga[Sailor Moon (Due to my Sister and SEVERAL important events that require its presence on this list)[Legend of Dragoon[Ah! My Goddess[Blood Plus[Shin Seiki EVANGELLION[Harry PotterWarhammer 40k(Dawn of WarDark Crusade and STYR mod though I am the one planning the mod)[Halo 1-3[Kingdom Hearts 1-2[Final Fantasy VII-X[Star Ocean[Tenchi Muyo[Witch Hunter Robin[BLEACH[Naruto

_Keep in mind this list is complete and there is no fucking way it will be typed EVER again in this story, if something else appears I want to add it will be at the type between [ __'s_

THIS IS NOT BASED IN KINGDOM HEARTS!

READ NOTE 

**Author's Note:**_ &$ that was a long list eh? LOL. It WILL become longer so be prepared, and don't fuss at me when I do anything annoying/humiliating to some of the characters, they will be tortured in cruel ways MUHAHHAH (well mainly Saturn, me and my sister made her out to be a real witch.). This is also a self-insert story with me and my sis, we've talked about the events in these places we made called "Dream Worlds" in which we control the events, MAJOR self-insert in effect. In this story me(Aldaron since I will use pen name) and my sister Kristi, can and will, do ANYTHING come the situation, in other words, we are this realm's gods (not really that would be sacrilegious)._

**Chapter 1:**_ Shin Seiki (Neon Genesis)_

Five years after the end of the Angel Wars

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Are you sure this will work?"

Ritsuko looked from the data she was receiving,"What? The S2 Engine? Of course."

"But what if something happens?"

"Don't worry Misato, that's highly improbable,"she grinned," only 99.99998."

"..."

She was experimenting with S2 engines following the JSSDF attacks, today they were trying Unit 00 with the prototype engine, there in case anything went wrong, Asuka and Shinji were in their Eva's nearby. Misato was present as well.

"What? It's not 100."

* * *

Central Office, Metropolin District, approx.12,000 K below sea level.

"Aldaron?"

Aldaron looked from his paperwork,(not that he cared for it, it's just to make the life in Metropolis more 'realistic')"Hmm, oh , DASA(Delta Arrival Secretary, android) what is it?"

"The new arrivals will be here within 0040 hours." 'she' stated calmly.

"Good, tell A-2 and L-1 their names and appearance, wouldn't want the guests being attacked by our friends up there."

"Understood, be back within three minutes." 'she' replied before racing towards the main shaft way.

* * *

Kristi finished bashing the head off of another Saturn doll,"Hey, Hotaru? Do you want to help me with some training?"

"Sure." Hotaru replied while grinning devilishly.'I don't mind another headless Saturn, but why in front of me?'

* * *

"5 minutes till activation" some tech whose name I don't know said.

"Understood, how is it Rei?" Ritsuko asked.

"Odd, but fine thank you" Rei replied.

"Starting." the tech whose name still escapes me said.

"Okay Rei, try to move your left arm, keep in mind there isn't a cable, instead you will be using an S2 engine."

"Understood." Rei said as she proceeded in moving the Eva's left arm up and waving.

"Okay R... What the hell?" The S2 engine was glowing red.

Following this up was a loud explosion and then black.

* * *

Asuka woke up bare of her Evangellion in some dessert on god knows what continent.

Little did she know, she might have added, ;On god knows what planet as well;

Looking around, she saw Rei leaning against a sign while unconscious, wait, a sign? She examine the area close to find herself on a road, more specifically a crossroad. Shinji was unconscious next to her, while Ritsuko and Misato were off to the side, one lying against a boulder, the other belly-down in the sand/dirt. The road seemed to continue for miles on end, as well as the left or right counterparts.

The left junction of the road seemed to go forward, then curve into more dessert incomprehensibly, the one heading right continued straight onward for several miles to come before the land turned green and lush, weird as that was. The path straight ahead continued, well, straight ahead into more dessert. Though she thought she could just make out the remains of a city. 

She decided to look at the sign, given the fact she had no clue whatsoever where she was. It was a simple sign, with an arrow shaped plank pointing in each direction. (Here is a pictograph would mean straight left right) (Straight) was some place call _Dream City, _whoever had the nerve to name a city that in a dessert, she had no clue, (left) was _Arithia_ also written was _Dessert of Lost Souls _given the name, there was no way in hell that she would be going that way, (right) was _Deltora, _which she guessed was the green country further in that direction.

Out of the choices she figured she'd go left, but then, Misato would hunt her down like a hound if she acted alone, so she decided to wait for _Baka_ Shinji, Wondergirl (no not the comic character u fags, Rei) and the others to wake up.

_Oblivious to her_, she was being watched from a certain boulder that a certain drunk was sleeping on.

* * *

L-1 (Usagi if you do not use her call number, don't ask, it's a clone, don't tell my sister that p) looked through the rough one-way window in the 'boulder' she was currently hiding in at the new 'guests'.

Hey A-2(Another clone, this one is Ami's counterpart, there is also a very very VERY good reason she is a clone) Looks like the guests are here. (the is to show she is using a com-link, also that she is a clone one of the last Au's I promise)

Indeed, A-2 replied.Wonder how he's going to introduce em this time.

"_He'll probably let them explore, then see if they discover Metropolis, then if they don't, he'll go save their asses from some sort of danger that almost every arrival has gotten into."_

Both watchers winced and turned around at the voice, "Huh? Where's Aldaron DASA, I thought he would be with you?" L-1 asked.

"Listening to every word you are speaking while watching a video-recording given the camera installed into my eyes." she replied unemotionally,"_ and also answering certain naive questions you two have about the arrival."_ 'DASA' said sarcastically.

"I've gotten used to the android part, but that's just plain creepy." A-2 replied almost nervously.

"_Oh? Is it now, then maybe you shouldn't ask questions if you feel uncomfortable with them being answered."_ 'DASA' stated firmly.

"Fine."

_The two returned to watching from the 'boulder'. _

Asuka waited for several long minutes before Shinji stirred.

"What...the...hell?" he said slowly as he took in the surroundings.

"Don't ask me, I don't have the slightest clue, unless you've heard of any _Dream Cities_, _Arithias, _or Deltoras?" she replied matter-of-factly. 

Shinji frowned, "Asuka, Deltora is from a series of books called_ Deltora Quest_ so why in the hell are you mentioning it?"

"Read the sign."

After a few moments of reading the sign, Shinji turned to Asuka, "Is this some kind of joke? Deltora is a BOOK!"

"Like I said, don't ask me."

"Geese, whats next, a little midget person asking us to _follow the golden road?_"

"I wouldn't count on that not occurring, we're on a road."

Shinji beat his head on the sign, completely oblivious to the person below him starting to wake up.

SMACK

* * *

L1:Ooh that's got to hurt.

A-2:I think he deserved it.

L1:True, but I still think it hurts.

A-2:Indeed. 

Several hours later, Ritsuko had woken up to see Shinji with a nasty bruise on his cheek and a very red Rei, then Misato had woken up.

Misato raised an eyebrow at Shinji's bruise and Rei's face, "Shinji, since when did you become Kaji?"

"Shut-up, it was a misunderstanding." he replied evenly while rubbing his cheek.

"Oh?" she grinned, "I'm sure I'll hear all about it at ho..me? What..the..hell?"

"Wow, guess you and Baka have some things in common." Asuka quirked. 

Now it was Misato's turn to look at the sign and.. once again... point out Deltora was a book.

"Wait.. why the hell does it matter?" Asuka asked suddenly, "Does it matter if it is a goddamn book at all? Also, we're in the fucking middle of no-here and all you can talk about is a book!"

"Fine, what else is there to fucking talk about?" Misato retorted.

"Well, we could be deciding which road to take."

"I'm out on the left." Shinji piped up.

"Likewise." said Rei.

"Me three." murmured Misato.

"That decides it then, we're not going left." Ritsuko said with a slight shudder.

"And I hardly trust a place called _Dream City_ to be what it says it is." Misato said.

"It wouldn't hurt to look, for all we know, Deltora is just some child's joke."

* * *

Somewhere in metropolis Aldaron sneezed.

* * *

"Fine, we go straight."

* * *

With that they did just that, they headed straight. For hours... and hours... and hours... and.. 

Shut up! Get on with the story ya git!

* * *

So after all those hours they came upon the city gates, or, what was left of them. The place was in shambles, several areas were aflame, and others burnt down. As they continued on they found a large theater with the words 'Saturn PWNED you' written on it, but we'll discuss the effects of letting Saturn talk on chat rooms later.

Asuka stared around the city, or, what was left of it.

"Damn..." she muttered almost to no one.

"Told you." Misato replied.

"Well, at least we know it existed." Shinji said as he came up, " We can salvage shelter out of one of these buildings right?"

"Shinji, I haven't seen AN ANGEL do this much damage." Ritsuko stated.

"Well then what did attack? This place looks like it received nuclear war." Asuka said getting agitated, something that happened to her easily.

"No idea." Misato murmured.

"I think I do." a new voice stated, almost commanding fear.

Misato, Asuka, Shinji, and Ritsuko all turned around to see a 12 year old in an odd out fit resembling a uniform with purple trim. She was holding a glaive in her hands, oddly, it was broken in half.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell _are you?_" she mocked ominously.

Misato shivered causing the girl to grin, "I asked who YOU were! So tell me before I decide to shoot you." Misato pointed at the glaive, "Is that some kind of plastic toy, or do you actually know how to use it?"

The girl grinned even bigger, and more evilly, "This, isn't a toy, your the only _toys_ here." she indicated the glaive resting firmly in her hands.

(Note: Saturn and Hotaru were separated into two entities, Saturn got most of the negative side, if this was from beginning instead of a chronology skipping 75 of the history due to length, this would be occurring round chapter 123)

Misato tried to glare at her, but she was just too damn scared; Asuka decided to speak now, " So what's a twelve year old doing here? I thought your population would be in shelter given whatever the hell happened here."

"Shelter?" the 'girl' laughed near hysterically, "I'm," she pointed at herself, "what happened here."

"Really, I don't see anything about you that could have caused this, all I see is an obnoxious,snickering, _twelve-year old._"

She stopped laughing, "Obnoxious? I'll show you obnoxious. Maybe you can meet that bitch in the theater sometime."

A small thud could be heard within the structure before a small hum and nothing else.

The 'girl' then proceeded in raising her glaive, and bringing it down, a small pop greeted a rock in front of her. She looked at the rock, then the glaive, then proceeded in chasing after them swinging the armament in her hand lack a lunatic.

"You had to say something." Shinji muttered, " Just had to run your mouth didn't you Asuka?"

Asuka grunted and lunged towards the opposite wall as a rather sharp object cut the wall behind her down.

"Found you." the 'girl' stated with almost no emotion.

* * *

Author's Note: How was that for a first chapter? I usually have one of those _**puny**_ first chapters with some annoying cliffhanger or something, well, there's an awful cliffhanger, but, the chapter is almost 6 pages long. Shor by about one paragraph so...

l

l

l

l

l

6 pages long lol. 


	2. Dream City

**Disclaimer: I own none of the things you will read in this story, aside from a few key elements, the plot, myself and a few other things.**

_**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait, but I'm finally in the mood to type more XD. Please review after the end of this chapter._

_**Chapter 2: Dream City**_

_Asuka_ tried, and failed horribly, at escaping the maniac behind her. The group had split up shortly after their discovery at the theater. Apparently, the 'girl' decided it was funner to chase Asuka, as given our current situation.

"God-dammit!" Asuka exclaimed to herself as she narrowly avoided another blow.

* * *

Shinji walked along the ruined street of _Dream City, _ruined by some bizarre event from the past, until he noticed something buried under a large piece of rubble in the street.

"What's that" he murmured to himself. as he approached it, then shuddered back as he realized what it was.

A hand clad in an obsidian-black glove, and soaked with blood. There it was, proof this _was_ an inhabited city. It was clutching onto a small handgun for dear life, paled and cold by death's passing, lord knows what kept the grip on the gun. At least, until he saw it twitch.

Shinji jumped back, only conscious due to the soothing voice in his head telling him that this was rationally impossible.

"What...the...hell?" he stuttered. "People..don't..survive...shit like this."

This thought was cut-off as he noticed there were more bodies, whether on the street, under rubble, tossed into walls, or lay to rest in any other miscellaneous way, they were there., and the street he was standing on was a grotesque example of its patrons. The 'patrons' of which were rising, getting up in unceremonious manners, and heading towards him.

Shinji turned and ran back the way he had come, noticing now that it was at least an hour into twilight.

He was still running when a few shouts broke out and he heard gunfire, before blacking out.

* * *

Misato had gotten separated from Shinji shortly after the 'girl' had gone ridiculously insane.

As his guardian, she tried feverishly to find him, only receiving echoes in return. Misato sighed and leaned onto a nearby, and fairly large, piece of rubble. She then pulled out her handgun and checked her ammo, full clip, three extras. If she was thrown into a combat situation it wouldn't be pretty.

After she finished checking her clip, she stood up and began looking for Shinji anew.

After about 5 minutes she spotted the first relatively intact build she had seen, rather buildings.

Up ahead she spied two skyscrapers, about as tall as America's world trade centers. The only thing that made them looked damaged, was some sort of large craft found its way through one of them and became wedged.

"Great, first we wake up in god-knows where, then we get attacked by some insane pediatric, now there was an alien ship, err... ships as she noticed a few other craft crashed throughout the area. Some were dark gray, others clad-out in red-violet mesh, a few were colored pure white with indigo details and lettering.

Apparently, some sort of major battle or last stand took place here.

For the first, there were the craft or ships, for the second, the number of military corpses and shells had increased exponentially, as well as a few apparent AA guns atop some buildings. For the third, the area had more carnage then any other, save the two skyscrapers.

She sighed again and began heading towards the skyscrapers, this wasn't good, they were all separated and night was setting in.

* * *

Kristi sighed and collapsed onto her bed, she had just been through a hell of a training day with Hotaru, and didn't even register her need for food.

(Do you really want details?)

She simply fell unconscious upon contact with the bed.

_**Author's Note**: Wow, the first chapter was longer, but then, I'm tired myself and have a bad case of writer's block. This was the best I could muster._ Sorry, to anyone who was actually reading this anyway..


	3. The Midst of Twilight

**Disclaimer: I own none of the things you will read in this story, aside from a few key elements, the plot, myself and a few other things.**

_**Unknown: **I think I will continue it now lol._

_**Roysmom: **Since it was in Shinji's point of view, and there weren't any characters other than himself there, 'named anyway', details of the battle may be said later, but from a fourth person view so to speak. Depends, who are you asking is dreaming?_

_**Taeniaea: ...**_

_**Author: **Sorry for the wait (again) if any of you are even reading this still, I'm sorry, but I decided to work on this story more, I have a LOT of other projects that interest me, and they are being updated in bits and pieces. By the way, imagine Dream City as an impossibly huge sea of ruined, concrete buildings, also imagine the fact that the skyscrapers, should be called 'spacescrapers' if you understand. This may also cross with a few of my stories._

"Please remain inside after curfew, survival not guaranteed, cyborgs and false organisms included."

**Chapter 3: **The Midst of Twilight

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ritsuko, after being separated from the group, had decided to find a relatively intact building to stay the night in as twilight settled. Though the corpses settled around the road, from men to women to children even, were unnerving, especially some of the ways they were positioned, she had seen worse in the Angel Wars. It was probably about 11:00, and she needed shelter.

After spotting a fairly intact skyscraper with some large metal craft bridging its way to an adjacent skyscraper, she decided to head there. It never even crossed her mind how remarkably good the architecture of that particular building was, or why it was in-tact the condition it was in, she simply continued on.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After a few hours of running away, the maniacal hellion finally decided to leave Asuka alone; or at least found something better to do.

As she leaned against a nearby wall, she checked her watch, finding it simply spitting out random numbers and switching between AM and PM, she looked at the sky. It was getting dark, and who knew whatever the hell could happen here at night. Shrugging it off, she spotted a skyscraper apparently not to far to the west, or whatever direction, and decided to head to it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji awoke to see a faceless, black visor staring back at him.

"Hi how's it going?"

Shinji was taken aback by the sudden chipper voice that filtered through the obsidian black helmet to him. "Err... fine..."

"Good, consider yourself lucky, usually the new arrivals find themselves in much more impossibly bad situations. You had the tip of the ice-berg so to speak." The nameless, apparently man, replied.

"You can be in a worse situation then being surrounded by undead soaked in blood, and unconscious?"

"Yes, trust me, don't test it."

Shinji stayed quiet for a few minutes before speaking under his breath after the man walked off and shouldered some sort of rifle, "Right, this place is crazy."

"Yeah we get that a lot, but at least Metropolis is calmer, still zombies there though. Only at night." The man yelled from a a few yards away.

"You heard me?"

"It's not very hard when your a cyberneticly enhanced super-entity. Name's Cese by the way."

"Shinji, and you made up an acronym for your name?"

"No, I made up a name for the acronym. And I already knew your name." He replied flatly.

"How?"

"Because your my objective. Your friends should be here shortly."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
